


Stick To Your Guns

by timewarp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewarp/pseuds/timewarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is being chased by a creature when she jumps into a random car and screams, "Drive, drive, drive!"<br/>Supernatural AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holy shit. Clarke has seriously underestimated this creature.

She’s running for her dear life. Forget her training. Forget that she’s going against everything her mother has taught her. All she’s worried about right now is getting the fuck out of there. The beast roars behind her and the ground shakes with every step it takes.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

She can’t outrun this creature forever. She makes a sharp right, which succeeds in losing the beast momentarily as it runs past her in the wrong direction. The howl of the beast suggests that it won’t be confused for very much longer.

Clarke sees the flash of taillights and thank the gods, there’s an actual human being around. The taillights belong to an old beat up jeep that’s idling on the side of the road right next to the woods. It’s weird but Clarke would rather deal with some serial killer maniac than this giant fucking creature that’s chasing her and will rip her head off if she gives it a chance to.

Clarke grabs open the door of the car (which is miraculously unlocked) and leaps in.

“Go, go, go!” She screams, not even bothering to look at the driver. She turns around and sees that the beast is only a few hundred feet away from where they are. She turns to the driver. “What are you waiting for? DRIVE.”

“Who the fuck are you? Get out of my car!” The driver screams, who Clarke has now noticed is a woman.

Clarke sees that the beast is still chasing them. She turns to the driver.

“Listen, I’m not getting out of this car until you ditch this guy,” Clarke says, resolute.

The driver stares at Clarke for a moment, furious, but she notices that the beast is very quickly edging up to them.

The car’s engine roars to life and the driver slams on the gas pedal. The beast roars with indignation and continues to chase after the car.

“Oh dear god,” Clarke mutters. She prays that the driver can ditch this creature or else they will both be very dead very soon.

The driver growls, “This beast is only chasing me because of you. If you get out, it will stop chasing me.”

The woman attempts to push Clarke out of the car but swerves when she loses slight control of the car. The beast runs closer to where they are due to swerve.

“You can’t force me out of here without endangering yourself,” Clarke points out.

The woman glares at Clarke but grips the steering wheel.

“Then you better brace yourself.”

The woman pushes on the gas pedals to its absolute limit and they’re going so fast holy hell, Clarke feels like she’s gonna die no matter what tonight. Finally, finally the beast is unable to keep up with them and fades into the distance. Its howls can still be heard.

“Don’t stop the car,” Clarke tells the woman. “It’s a tracker so it probably has a good whiff of your car now.”

The woman bares her teeth and looks so feral at this moment that Clarke wonders if she really has escaped the beast.

“You are single handedly the most annoying person I have ever met,” she says.

“Sorry,” Clarke says, apologetic. “This guy has killed ten locals already. I was tracking it down when it well, started tracking me. Then I saw your car. Thanks by the way.”

The woman rolls her eyes. Her grip on the steering wheels is so tight that her knuckles are pure white.

“Save it. Now this maniac is after me thanks to you.”

“Again, I’m sorry. Although, you don’t seem surprised that a supernatural creature is chasing me. Are you a hunter?”

The woman exhales and nods.

“I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa,” the woman grumbles.

Clarke smiles. “Nice to meet you. Even if we didn’t meet under the best circumstances.”

“That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.”

They’re no longer driving at the maniacal speeds as they were before but they’re still going at a pretty fast pace. Clarke looks outside and although it’s dark, it’s familiar ground.

Clarke says, “I have a friend whose place we can crash at until we figure out to kill this beast. She’s a two hours drive away from here.”

Lexa looks at Clarke momentarily before returning her attention to the road.

“Two hours?” Lexa says, skeptical.

Clarke raises a brow. “You got a better idea?”

“No,” Lexa grumbles.  
\--  
An hour goes by of them sitting in silence aside from Clarke occasionally giving Lexa directions. After an hour of silence, Clarke decides that she can’t stand it any longer. She turns on the radio and it starts blasting awful 90s slow jams.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lexa asks.

“It’s too quiet in here. I figured we could use some music.”

“Are you aware that this is my car?”

“…Yes?”

“And that I just saved your life?”

“Yes?”

“So I think in return, you can respect my wanting some peace and quiet.”

She did have a point there. “Fair enough.” Clarke turns off the radio. She slumps back in her seat and folds her arms. She pulls out her cell phone and go figure, there’s no reception. “So how long have you been a hunter for?” Clarke asks.

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business,” Lexa says, clenching her jaw.

Clarke scoffs. “Such a charming lady. You must be the hit at all of the parties.”

“It’s common courtesy. Haven’t your parents taught you any manners? Hunters don’t ask each other details about their personal lives.”

“Well let’s see. My dad was killed. Killed, by the way, at the hands of my own mother. A demon possessed her.”

Lexa purses her lips. “I am sorry for your loss.” She pauses. “My own parents were killed as well by demons.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “That’s terrible, Lexa. I’m sorry.”

Lexa shrugs. “Every hunter has her own tragic story or else there wouldn’t be any hunters out there.”

“That’s very true.” Clarke hadn’t considered that before. Every hunter she has ever come across has had at least one loved one die at the hands of some supernatural creature. Hunters would hunt until they gained some sort of closure or until they were killed off. More often than not, it was the latter that occurred. Becoming a hunter was like signing a death warrant whose expiration date could be at any second.

They’re silent for a while. Clarke thinks about her father and his unending optimism. He was convinced that people overall were genuinely good. Clarke used to believe the same thing but now she has her doubts. In her years of hunting, the lines between humans and monsters became blurred.

Lexa breaks the silence first.

“So, who is the friend whose place we are going to?”

“Her name is Raven. She used to be one of the best hunters out there. We used to go hunting together sometimes but during a trip gone badly, she lost one of her legs. She’s retired now.”

Lexa nods.

“The name sounds familiar. Raven Reyes?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I don’t know her personally but I’ve heard of her before. She is known for being a genius mechanic.”

Clarke grins. It was about time Raven got some recognition for her skills. “Yeah, she is. She’s amazing. She’s made so many awesome inventions that’ve saved my butt countless times.”

“You speak very highly of her.”

Clarke nods, emphatic. “She’s one of my best friends. We’ve been through a lot together. I owe my life to her.”

Lexa looks wistful but she doesn’t say anything further.

They’re nearly to Raven’s place now.

“Stop the car,” Clarke commands.

Lexa quirks up an eyebrow. “I don’t see any house in sight.”

“Trust me, Raven has this place mined. If you take a wrong step, you will explode.”

Lexa’s eyes widen but she complies with Clarke’s order. She brings the car to a stop and they grab their weapons and belongings.

Once they’re outside the car, Clarke gestures for Lexa to follow her. She bends down and picks up a few rocks. “Follow my lead and step exactly where I step. I’ve been to her place many times.”

Lexa nods. “What are the rocks for?”

“To ensure that I don’t accidentally blow us up,” Clarke says with a grim look on her face.

Lexa sighs but she obeys. She wishes that she never pulled over her car. None of this would ever have happened.

They move slowly. Lexa walks behind Clarke, careful to match her each step. Sometimes Clarke will gently toss a rock in front of her to make sure they don’t accidentally step on a mine. Lexa finally sees Raven’s house and they inch towards it with each step.

They’re now only a few feet from Raven’s house.

“I think that we’re in the clear now,” Clarke says. She gently tosses a rock a few feet away from her. She’s wrong and the area that the rock landed on explodes. Lexa swings her arms in front of her face to protect herself. There’s a loud booming noise and it takes all of her strength to remain standing exactly where she is.

The door to Raven’s house slams open and Lexa sees a woman their own age holding a gun in her hands.

“Identify yourselves! ” She yells.

Clarke’s eyes are shut, the dirt that the mine caused had gotten into her eyes but she recognizes the voice.

“Raven, don’t shoot! It’s me.”

She lowers her gun slightly. “Clarke? Is that you?”

“Yes. And this is Lexa. We’re in some trouble.” Clarke coughs and rubs her eyes. She gingerly opens them and sees Raven staring at her, suspicious.

“Prove that you’re really her,” Raven says.

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passages on your travels until our final journey to the ground.”

“May we meet again,” Raven finishes. She grins and lowers her hand that was holding the gun. “It’s so good to see you again Clarke. Okay, take two steps to your left. And then forward one step.”

Clarke and Lexa comply. Once they’re safely out of the mine zone, Raven engulfs Clarke into a bear hug. Once they break free of their hug, Raven looks at Lexa for the first time. She gives her an acknowledging nod. Clarke knows that Raven doesn’t trust Lexa. She doesn’t blame her.

“Well, come in,” Raven says, gesturing towards the door. Clarke and Lexa walk in. The house is unlike anything Clarke has ever seen. There are tools everywhere. Nuts and bolts cover Raven’s desks along with the floor. Half-finished inventions are strewn around haphazardly. It reeks of oil and grease. It smells like home.

Clarke takes off her backpack and tosses it to the ground. She also puts down her weapons and joins Raven into the kitchen.

“So Raven, how have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Raven snorts. “I could say the same to you Griffin. Haven’t you ever heard of a cell phone?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and grins. “Sorry. Surprisingly, creatures usually don’t hang out in places with Wi-Fi.”

Raven laughs. This is nice. Clarke has missed this. Being around Raven. Raven is one of the few people still alive that Clarke feels she can be herself around.

Raven opens up her fridge and pulls out a beer. She hands one to Clarke who accepts it readily. “You want one?” Raven offers to Lexa, who has now just entered the kitchen. Lexa shakes her head. Raven shrugs and closes the fridge. Clarke takes a long gulp of her beer. She’s not a beer person but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Well, I’ve mostly been working on some stuff that will allow people to detect creatures more accurately.” Raven sighs. “It’s been proving tricky so far though.” She gestures towards the strange gadgets on the kitchen table. “Sometimes they’re accurate and other times they think that poor Fluffy is a Wendigo.”

Clarke laughs. “Well, you’ll figure it out Raven. You’re the best mechanic alive.”

Raven smirks. “Damn right I am.”

“Don’t let that get to your head.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Raven sits down on one of the kitchen stools and swigs down her beer. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “So, not that I’m complaining or anything, but what brings you guys here?”

Clarke sighs and looks at Lexa. Lexa raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“Well, we’re kind of in a bind to tell you the truth.” Clarke rubs her neck. “A few weeks ago, I was investigating reports that a bunch of locals were disappearing. I tracked down the creature but shit, the thing is so damn fast and powerful.” She glances at Lexa. “I ran and that’s how I bumped into Lexa here.”

Lexa scoffs. “You jumped into my car without any warning and set the beast after me as well.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “And that’s how we came here,” she concludes.

Raven looks from Clarke to Lexa to Clarke again. She lets out a low whistle. “Wow, you guys are in some serious shit.”

“Thanks Raven. Knew I could count on you for comfort.”

Raven laughs but becomes serious again. “So this creature- no clue what kind it is?”

Clarke shakes her head. “It wasn’t anything I’d ever seen before.”

“Lexa?”

Lexa also shakes her head.

Raven looks pensive. “I have heard of similar stories about tracking creatures. They’re usually incredibly persistent and once they get a whiff of your scent, they are relentless.”

“Great,” Clarke mutters, “so this thing could barge into here any second.”

“Actually, isn’t that what we want?” Lexa interjects. “The whole yard is filled with mines.”

Raven grins. “Bingo.”

Clarke isn’t convinced. That seems almost too easy. “But what if the mines aren’t enough? This thing is pretty powerful.”

“Then we use our guns and hope for the best.”

Clarke sighs. “Sound as good as any plan I guess.”

Raven looks at her watch. “Depending on how fast this guy is, we probably have a few hours before he tracks you guys here. Why don’t you guys get some rest and I’ll keep watch?”

Clarke looks at Lexa. “That good with you?” Lexa nods. “Come, I know where Raven stores the sleeping bags.”  
\--  
Clarke and Lexa are mere inches away. Raven’s living room is on the smaller side so there isn’t much room for one sleeping bag, let alone two.

Lexa stares at the ceiling. She appears to have no intentions on going to sleep any time soon.

“You don’t have to worry,” Clarke says softly. “Raven knows what she’s doing.”

Lexa clenches her jaw. “My life depends on a woman I met mere minutes ago. Pardon me for not ‘relaxing’.”

 

“Hey, we’re not gonna do anything to you. Me running into you was a total accident. I swear.”

Lexa exhales. “Go to sleep Clarke. I’ll sleep when this is all over.”

Clarke shrugs. “Suit yourself.” She rolls over and attempts to go to sleep. She’s acutely aware that Lexa is staring at her.  
\--  
Clarke feels like she’s only been asleep for a few minutes when Raven yells at them.

“Guys! Get up, he’s coming.”

Lexa bolts up immediately and grabs her gun. Clarke is slower to move and takes a few moments to gain her bearings.

“Clarke, move.”

Clarke gets up, takes her gun, and joins the others in the kitchen. Raven and Lexa are staring intently outside of the window. Clarke sees the creature a few hundred yards away from where they are. It’s sniffing the air, curious, but doesn’t make any movements towards them.

“If he takes one more step, a mine will go off,” Raven mutters.

“The question is are the mines be powerful enough to stop him?” Lexa asks.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Clarke says.

They fall silent, staring at the creature intently. The creature apparently found the scent it was looking for and starts to charge. A mine blows up beneath it and it howls with pain. Wounded but not defeated, the creature continues its path where another mine goes off. Then two. Then three.

“It’s too strong,” Clarke gasps. “The mines are only slowing him down.”

“Fuck,” Raven curses. “What are we going to do? If it withstands mines, our guns are no match for it.”

The creature runs into a large rock and momentarily pauses. It shakes its head and moves out of the rock’s way.

“He’s blind,” Lexa says. “He would’ve avoided the rock otherwise.”

Raven claps her hands together. “That’s it. That’s how we defeat him. Most of his body is covered in a hard shell except for a few fleshy spots, see?”

“Those are his weak spots,” Clarke says with realization.

“Exactly. Clarke. Lexa. Go outside and distract him. I have a supply of stink bombs, which will interfere with his sense of smell. After the bombs go off, he’ll be distracted. That’s when you shoot. Got it?”

Clarke and Lexa nod.

“Good. Now go.”

Clarke walks to the front door with Lexa trailing her. She turns to Lexa.

“Good luck,” Clarke says.

“And to you.”

Clarke takes a deep sigh and tightens her grip on her gun. She swings the door open and they’re both outside. The creature was only a few feet away from the house.

“Let’s split up,” Lexa says, “I’ll go on one end and you the other. Make a lot of noise to distract him.”

Clarke nods. She cautiously walks to the other end so that she’s on the creature’s other end. She’s also careful because she doesn’t want to accidently get blown up by a remaining mine.

“Hey ugly, over here!” Clarke yells.

The creature stops in its tracks and cocks its head, determining where the source of the noise came from.

“Hey, over here!” Lexa yells from the other side.

“No, I’m here!”

“What’s the matter? You can’t tell where we are?”

The creature points its blind head from Clarke to Lexa and back again, confused. Their plan is working. The creature seems too confused to know where to go.

Clarke and Lexa continue to yell at it. Where was Raven with the smoke bombs? They couldn’t keep this up forever.

Unfortunately for them, the creature makes its mind up. It tenses for a few seconds before deciding to charge at Clarke.

“Over here!” Lexa yells but it does little good.

“Raven, where the fuck are you?” Clarke shouts desperately.

Right on cue, stink bombs explode around the creature. It stops in its tracks mere inches away from where Clarke is standing.

“Oh god,” Clarke mutters, reeling from the stench.

“Clarke, now!” Lexa says.

“Right.”

The creature shakes its head and howls, its senses blocked.

Clarke shifts her gun and attempts to make out the creature amongst all the smoke. She hears Lexa’s gunfire and as soon as Clarke sees a clear spot of flesh, she aims and shoots at it.

The creature emits shrieks of pain. It staggers around, barely able to balance itself.

The creature stumbles dangerously close to Lexa. Lexa backs away and shoots but its edging closer and closer. Lexa clicks her gun but it’s out of bullets. She looks at Clarke.

Clarke carefully aims and shoots at its weak spot. It works. The creature gives one last howl before it disappears in a cloud of smoke.

“Shit,” Clarke breathes.

“It’s gone,” Lexa says besides her, sounding equally in disbelief as Clarke is.

“Damn right!” Raven yells. Clarke looks behind her and doesn’t see Raven.

“Where-?” But then she scans up to the roof where Raven is pumping her fist in the air.

“Take that you ugly bastard,” Raven cheers.

Clarke makes eye contact with Lexa who has quirked up an eyebrow. Clarke just shakes her head and laughs and laughs.

“Nice work, Clarke,” Lexa says.

Clarke’s laughter fades and she looks at Lexa. Lexa isn’t smiling but there’s a hint of one and that’s all that really matters in that moment. Clarke nods.

“You too.”

“Hey losers, come and help me get down from here,” Raven yells.

“Nah, I like this better,” Clarke shouts back. Raven flips her off.  
\--

“Raven, hurry up.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Don’t you worry Princess.”

Clarke wrinkles her nose. She detests that nickname with every fiber of her being and Raven knows it.

“Princess?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

Clarke sighs and rolls her eyes. “It’s a nickname that some of my friends have for me. They know I hate it so they call me that on purpose to piss me off. It works.”

Lexa lets out a soft “hmph” but doesn’t comment on it further.

“Rayyyy-ven.”

“Hey, I’m here. Stop yelling.” Raven emerges from her house, holding an extremely overstuffed backpack. The items in the backpack protrude from it. Clarke notices that Raven has seemingly packed every single lethal weapon she could possibly carry.

“Holy shit Raven,” Clarke says in disbelief. “I didn’t realize you were packing for a small army.”

Raven punches Clarke in the arm. “Ha, ha. When did you become a comedian?”

Clarke just shakes her head and lets out a laugh.

“Come, let’s go,” Raven says, walking in front of Clarke and Lexa. “The beast set off most of my mines so we won’t have to worry too much about them.”

Clarke and Lexa trail behind, following Raven’s lead. Clarke looks at Lexa.

“So what do you plan on doing next?” Clarke asks.

Lexa purses her lips. “I am not too sure,” she admits. “I guess I’ll keep a watch out for news of some creature or another.”

Clarke is struck by inspiration. “Why don’t you come with us? With me and Raven?”

Lexa looks at her with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t know,” Lexa says, hesitant.

Clarke nudges Lexa. “Come on,” she says with a smile. “We work well together. We took down that beast together.”

Lexa looks at Clarke, incredulous. “You were the one who took him down, not me,” Lexa says.

Ugh. Clarke is slowly realizing that Lexa can be really obstinate. “No, we both did. I may have shot the last bullet but we both weakened him enough.”

Lexa clenches her jaw and doesn’t say anything.

“Look,” Clarke continues, “You don’t have anything better to do. Me and Raven would like you along. I would enjoy your company.”

Lexa remains silent. Clarke sighs. She doesn’t know why she’s pushing this issue so much. Lexa was free to do whatever she wanted. It wasn’t any of Clarke’s business.

They’re silent until they reach where Lexa and Raven’s cars are parked. Raven’s car is off by the woods, camouflaged by the trees and bushes.

“Well,” Clarke says, “Last chance to make up your mind.”

Lexa doesn’t look at Clarke. There’s silence between the two of them.

“Yo Clarke, let’s go!” Raven yells from her car, having gotten it running.

Clarke shrugs. “I guess this is goodbye then. Thanks for everything.”

Lexa doesn’t answer.

Clarke turns around and walks to Raven’s car.

“Wait.” Clarke turns around and is surprised to see Lexa jogging up to her. “I’ll come with you.”

Clarke grins. “Get in then.”

Clarke gets into the passenger seat while Lexa climbs into the backseat.

“Lexa’s joining us,” Clarke tells Raven. Raven looks at Clarke but doesn’t seem surprised. Raven cranes her head around the seat so she looks at Lexa.

“Do you promise that you’re not some weirdo killer freak who will murder us in our sleep?” Raven asks.

Lexa solemnly nods.

“Excellent.” Raven faces forward and shifts the car into drive. She drives away from the forest. “Some ground rules. Number one, no messing with my radio. Number two, no touching my stuff. Number three, no touching my stuff or else I will kill you.”

Clarke turns around in her seat so that she faces Lexa. “Welcome to the ride.”

Lexa nods. “Where are we going?”

Clarke looks pensive. “Depends. Raven, where are we going?”

“Well, there’s a bunch of stuff that needs to be done. First of all…” Raven continues talking but Clarke tunes her out. She smiles at Lexa who gives her a faint one in return. Clarke doesn’t know where they’re going but as long as they’re all together, it can’t be that bad.


	2. Chapter Two

Lexa has to confess that traveling with Clarke and Raven isn’t as bad she thought it would be. Admittedly, there were a few hiccups at the beginning. 

On the first night of their travels, Lexa was rudely awoken at 2am only to see that Raven was inches away from her face in the pitch-black darkness. She felt wetness on her face.

“Raven, what the fuck?” she hissed. She wiped her face. There was a beat before she came to a realization. “Is this holy water?”

Raven, at least, had the good grace to look abashed. 

“Sorry,” Raven whispered back. “I had to make sure you weren’t a demon.” She saw Lexa’s face contort into a deep scowl. “Which you clearly aren’t. So. Yay. I’ll let you back to sleep then.” 

Raven quickly clambered out of Lexa’s sleeping quarters. 

Lexa had gone to sleep dreaming of the different ways she could murder Raven. 

Other than that, things had been mostly smooth. Clarke and Raven are much closer than she would’ve imagined. There are many years of mutual trust and respect behind them. It makes Lexa envious of their relationship. There’s never been anyone like that in her life. Well, not since Costia. But Lexa doesn’t want to think about her. 

\--

Raven swats Clarke’s hand away from the radio knob. 

“Clarke! What is rule number one through three?”

“No touching your stuff,” Clarke sighs. Raven sports a triumphant grin on her face.

“Exactly. So no touch-y.” 

Clarke slouches back into her seat. “Your music taste is shit though.”

Raven fake gasps. “Excuse me? Just because it’s not one of your bizzare-o hipster crap, doesn’t make it bad.” 

Clarke turns around in her seat to face Lexa. 

“Lexa, you’re the deciding vote. Opinions?” 

Lexa is startled to be a part of the conversation now. Clarke raises an eyebrow and waits for her to speak. 

Lexa just shrugs. “I don’t really listen to music.” 

Clarke looks surprised. “What? What do you listen to in the car then?” 

“I usually just listen to NPR or podcasts.” 

Raven groans. “Dude, that’s so boring. Are you sure some grandma demon hasn’t possessed you after all?” 

Lexa glares at the back of her head. “I think it’s already been established that I am not in fact a demon. Or should I look forward to another 2am wakening?” 

Clarke laughs and swats at Raven’s arm. “I still can’t believe you did that.”

“Hey, I had to make sure,” Raven protests. “You can never be too careful.” 

“Fair enough,” Clarke grins at Lexa. Lexa squirms under her gaze and looks away. 

They drive for a few hours in a comfortable silence. Lexa uses the opportunity to nap. If she dreams, she doesn’t remember it. 

She wakes up a while later, disoriented and unsure of what time or year it is. She yawns.

“What time is it?” Lexa mumbles. 

“It’s almost noon,” Clarke announces. She turns to Raven. “We should stop soon for lunch.” 

Raven nods but right at that moment, the car makes a horrible groaning noise. Smoke exudes from the hood and Raven’s eyes widen.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. This is not good.” She pulls them over to the side of the highway and immediately gets out of the car. Clarke and Lexa follow her lead. Raven pops the hood and begins to examine it. She lets out a steady stream of swears while she does her inspection. 

“What’s the matter with the car?” Clarke asks. 

“Damn radiator’s shot,” Raven says, irritated. She stands up and wipes the sweat off her face. “I’m going to need to get this taken to a garage.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” 

Raven shakes her head. “Nah. I’ll stick with the car. The next town is pretty close so you guys go ahead. I’ll call when the car’s finished.”

“You sure?” Lexa asks, breaking her silence. 

Raven rolls her eyes. “Unless you guys know how to fix cars then yes I’m sure. Now scram.” 

Lexa glances at Clarke who just shrugs. 

“Alright, just call if you need anything,” Clarke says. By then Raven has already returned back to tinkering with the hood and is too preoccupied to reply. 

Clarke sighs and looks at Lexa. “Well, you ready?”

Lexa nods and they start walking. The signs on the highway say that they’re just half a mile away from the closest town. They walk in silence and it isn’t long before they reach the town. 

It’s a tiny town. The sign says that the town’s name is Pleasantville and it boasts a population of a whopping 500 people. Great. Lexa despises small towns. Everyone knows each other’s business and outsiders like her and Clarke are always scrutinized. 

“Do you wanna get something to eat?” Clarke asks. Lexa nods and Clarke pulls out her phone and types in it. After a few moments, Clarke speaks again. “Okay, there’s a diner that’s five minutes away from here. It’s supposed to be the best diner in town.”

Lexa snorts. “And probably the only one.” 

Clarke puts her phone away and looks grim. “You’re probably right.” 

They reach the diner a few minutes later and walk inside. It’s deserted save for a waitress that’s chatting with the cook. They speak to each other for a few moments until the waitress spots the two of them. The shock that’s in the waitress’ eyes is palpable. Lexa rolls her eyes. They were probably the first outsiders to come through in a long while, if ever. 

“Why, hello huns. Sit wherever you like,” the waitress drawls. 

Lexa looks at Clarke and nods her head in the direction of a close by table. They sit down and the waitress gives them the menus. 

“What would y’all like to drink?” 

“I’ll have a coffee,” Lexa answers.

“Same.” 

The waitress nods and walks away to flirt with the cook some more. 

Lexa barely glances at the menu before putting it down. 

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Do you know what you’re getting?” 

Lexa nods. “I’ll just get some waffles. You can’t really go wrong with those.” 

Clarke puts down her menu. “That sounds good. I’ll get the same.” 

Lexa lets out a hum of acknowledgment but doesn’t say anything. There’s an awkward silence between them now. 

“So,” Lexa starts, “What exactly are the errands that Raven wants to do?” 

Clarke shrugs. “I’m not exactly sure. She was pretty vague about the details. I do know that she wants to meet up with an acquaintance of hers’. I think it has to do about the gadget she’s been working on.”

Lexa leans forward. “The one that can detect monsters?” 

Clarke nods. “That’s the one. If she can get it working, it would be a huge help. Especially with creatures that can blend in with humans.” A shadow passes her face. “Like demons.” 

“Indeed.” Lexa plays with the cutlery on the table, unsure of what to say next.

“So,” Clarke says, “What’s your least favorite monster to deal with?” Well, that’s better than the usual small talk Lexa has to suffer through. 

“Hmm. Demons obviously aren’t fun. However, my least favorite has to be ghosts.”

“Oh really? Ghosts? How come?” 

“Have you ever dealt with a violent spirit, Clarke?” Clarke shakes her head. “Consider yourself fortunate. They are among one of the foulest creatures to walk the earth.” 

“Shouldn’t it be float?” Clarke says with a cheeky grin. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“You know what I mean.” 

At that moment, the waitress comes to their table and hands them their coffees. Lexa takes her and takes a sip. It’s revolting but she tries to not let it show on her face. She’s clearly failed because Clarke gives a barely concealed snort when she sees Lexa’s face.

“You two ready to order?” The waitress asks, clearly oblivious to their short exchange.

“Yes. Two waffles please,” Clarke answers. The waitress nods and writes it down which is absurd considering they’re the only two customers in the restaurant. The waitress looks up from the notepad and chews her lip. 

“I didn’t mean to overhear,” the waitress says and Lexa has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes because of course she didn’t. “But I heard y’all mention ghosts?” The waitress leans in and looks around. “Cuz there’s one in this town.” 

Lexa raises a skeptical brow. “Oh really?” 

The waitress nods and her eyes are huge. “Old Lady Barnes’ house is haunted by it. Everyone swears it. I’ve even seen it myself.” 

“What exactly did you see?” Clarke asks. 

The waitress shakes her head. “It’s hard to describe. I didn’t believe her at first because she’s always seein’ things so I had to check it for myself. But it’s true. All of the sudden, the room got freezing cold and there were flickers of a something. All of a sudden her 200-pound piano was slammed against the other side of the room. I hightailed it out of there after that.” 

Clarke gives Lexa a meaningful glance and Lexa has to admit that it did sound like the waitress was telling the truth. The drop in temperature, teleportation, and inhuman strength were all telltale signs of a ghost. 

Clarke bites her lips. “Well thank you for telling us that. I’m sorry you had to undergo that traumatic event.” 

The waitress nods and straightens herself up, looking pleased. She leaves the table. 

“Did you hear what she said?” Clarke asks. Her eyes twinkle with excitement. “It’s got to be a ghost.” 

“And a poltergeist too, from the sounds of it.” 

“You’re right. After we eat, we should check it out.” 

\--

After lunch, they headed off to Mrs. Barnes’ house after getting directions from the waitress.

“What should our cover story be?” Clarke asks. 

“Hmm. FBI agents or ghost hunters?”

Clarke contemplates it for a few seconds. “Ghost hunters.” 

Clarke knocks on the front door and Lexa hears a muffled noise from the inside. After a few moments, the door swings open and they see a small old woman on the other side of the door. 

“Mrs. Barnes?” Clarke inquires. 

The woman nods her head and smiles. “That would be me. How can I help you girls?” 

“We’re here about the potential ghost in your house. The waitress from the diner told us.”

Mrs. Barnes’ whole face drops and becomes ashen. 

“Are you okay Mrs. Barnes?” Clarke knits her eyebrows in concern. 

The old woman nods. “I-I suppose you better come in.” 

Clarke and Lexa glance at each other before following her inside. They go into the living room where Mrs. Barnes sits down on a chair and gestures at the couch. They sit down as well. 

Mrs. Barnes sighs. “Beatrice shouldn’t have told you about it but she could never figure how to keep her mouth shut.” 

“It’s okay, Mrs. Barnes. We’ve dealt with this sort of stuff before,” Clarke says. Lexa nods. 

“Can you tell us more about it?” 

Mrs. Barnes frowns. “It’s the oddest thing. I’ve never seen anything like it before. A few months ago, things started to go missing. I just chalked it up to an old lady’s poor memory. However, things would get switched around. Pillows would end up inside the oven. The toaster oven inside the freezer. Strange stuff like that.” She pauses. “Then things started to get thrown around. Pens, paper, eventually a piano. I have no idea how to stop it.”

Lexa leans forward, her elbows on her knees and her hands stitched together. “Mrs. Barnes, it’s imperative that you answer this honestly. Has there ever been any strange or violent deaths in this house?” 

Mrs. Barnes shakes her head. “No, nothing like that.” 

“Has anyone died in this house within the last year?” Clarke asks. 

“My husband,” Mrs. Barnes replies. She cocks her head. “But he died peacefully in his sleep.” 

“When did he pass away?” 

“About six months ago.” 

“Was his death sudden or out of the blue?” 

Mrs. Barnes shakes her head again. “He was sick for a while. Cancer of the liver.” She gives a short laugh. “I did tell him not to drink so much but he never listened. Well, nothing to be done about it now.” 

“We’re sorry for your loss,” Clarke says, gently. Lexa nods in return and eyes Clarke. Clarke was good. She was clearly an expert at saying all the right things to gain people’s trust. Lexa wasn’t like that. She was blunt and got directly to the point. Still, she respects Clarke’s methods. 

“Thank you,” Mrs. Barnes says shakily. 

Lexa stands up as she figures they’ve gotten all the information they could from Mrs. Barnes. 

“One more thing,” Clarke says. “Where is Mr. Barnes buried?” 

Mrs. Barnes furrows her eyebrows together. “Why, at the local cemetery.”

Clarke also stands up. “Thank you, Mrs. Barnes. You’ve been of great help.” 

Mrs. Barnes is clearly flummoxed but acquiesces graciously. 

\--

Once they leave the house, Clarke bumps against Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Did you hear what she said? Her husband died right around when the ghost sightings began.”

Lexa nods. “He does seem to be a likely candidate. However, Mrs. Barnes said that he died peacefully in his sleep. Why would he come back as a ghost?” 

Clarke frowns. “That’s a good point. I guess we’ll have to investigate it more.” She takes out her cell phone. “I’m going to call Raven and see where she’s at with the car situation.”

Lexa waits while Clarke calls Raven. Clarke puts it on speakerphone so Lexa can listen in. 

“Hey Raven,” Clarke says, “How’s the car?” 

Raven groans dramatically on the other side of the line. “Not good. I managed to get the car towed to the nearest garage. However, they’re missing some of the tools I need to fix it so we’re stuck here ‘til tomorrow until they can get it for me.” 

Lexa groans mentally. She didn’t want to spend any more time in this town than she absolutely had to. Clarke seems to share her sentiments by the look of distaste on her face. 

“Alright,” Clarke sighs. “Guess we’ll have to spring for a motel.”

“Sorry babe,” Raven replies. “I should’ve fixed the damn thing before we started our trip.” 

Clarke shakes her head. “It’s not your fault Raven. It happens. Lexa and I have been busy as well. Turns out that there’s probably a ghost here.” 

Lexa recognizes the tone of interest in Raven’s voice. “Oh really?” 

“Mhm. We have a suspect of who the ghost could be but we’re about to do some research on it. Good luck with the car situation.” 

“Ugh, thanks. I’ll keep you posted. Bye.” 

Clarke shuts off her phone and puts it away. She flicks the hair out of her face. “Do you think this town has a Starbucks?” 

Lexa wrinkles her nose. “I highly doubt it.”

Clarke sighs. “Great. Well, we’ll have to hit the library then.” 

\--

Turns out that the library is equally as depressing as the rest of the town. It’s tiny- no bigger than a classroom and it’s sparsely populated with books. When Clarke and Lexa entered the building, the librarian looked as if she had seen a ghost. Lexa shakes her head. The sooner Raven fixes the car, the better. Luckily for them, the library does have Wi-Fi. 

Clarke takes out her laptop and Lexa sits by her to see if they can find out any information about the ghost. 

Clarke frowns after hours of research with no further insight. “So far there’s been no signs of any violent deaths in that house within the past 100 years.” She blows a stray hair strand out of her face and gives a frustrated huff. “Which means we’re no closer to where we started.” Lexa smirks in response. Clarke notices and raises an eyebrow. “What?” 

Lexa shakes her head. “Nothing. You’re just amusing, that’s all.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Gee thanks. I don’t see you helping.” 

Lexa shrugs. “I don’t think Google is going to get us anywhere in a town like this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve been to these kinds of towns countless times. They’re always the same just in a different location. People are born here and live here until they die. They always seem permanently frozen in one period of time.” She shakes her head. “You’re better off getting information from the locals. They’re usually more helpful sources.” 

Clarke slinks back in her chair. “Ah, you’re probably right. I never thought that the Internet would fail me.” 

“It was worth a try.” 

“You’re very knowledgeable about this. Have you been a hunter for very long?” 

Lexa nods. “I’ve been hunting since I was sixteen so it’s been seven years.” 

Clarke’s mouth drops open. “Since you were sixteen? What the fuck?” 

“Shhh!” The librarian gives them a disapproving glare. 

“Sorry.” Clarke lowers her voice. “Seven years, Lexa? That’s insane.” 

Lexa squirms at the sight of Clarke’s concerned face. She’s not used to getting this kind of reaction from people. When she tells other hunters, they usually give her a look that’s a mixture of respect and sympathy but they usually don’t press on it. Unlike Clarke. Lexa gulps. 

“I started after my parents were killed. I had nowhere else to go.” She shrugs. “Hunting seemed like a viable option.” 

Clarke looks at her in utter disbelief. “Shit Lexa, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Clarke is silent for a few moments. “This is only my second year of being one,” she admits. “I’m still learning but Raven’s helped a lot.” 

“You’re very close with her.” 

“Yeah, she’s my family. We have no one else but each other.” 

Lexa feels the stinging prickle of jealousy pooling in her stomach. She shouldn’t be jealous but she is. 

“That must be nice,” she says stiffly. 

Clarke nods, sporting a small smile. “Yeah, it is.” She checks her watch. “It’s getting late. We should find a place to crash before it gets dark.” 

\--

“Oh my god, I am so dead.” And with that, Raven dramatically flops onto the bed. “The idiots at the garage know nothing. Nothing.” The bed sheets she’s on muffle her words. She lets out a few more incomprehensive mumbles. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and grins at Lexa. Lexa just shakes her head, amused. Clarke crosses her arms and shifts her weight from one leg to the other. 

“We seem to be in a predicament tonight,” Clarke says. At first, Lexa doesn’t know what Clarke’s talking about. Then she follows Clarke’s line of sight and to her horror, she realizes that there’s only two beds for three people. Shit. 

“Indeed,” she sighs. “How should we resolve this?” 

“I was thinking about an old fashioned fight to the death. Winner takes the beds.” Clarke pauses. “Or we could, you know, just do a three way rock papers scissors. Winner gets a bed to themselves.”

Raven flips her body over and scoots to the edge of the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. She smirks. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a three way.” 

“Raven!” Clarke admonishes. 

Raven shrugs. “What? We’re all three young, single, hot women. If we made a sex tape, we’d be rich.”

“As enticing as that might sound, I’ll pass,” Lexa says flatly. 

“Your loss. Anyways, shall we do this?” 

And that’s how Lexa ended up forced to share a bed with none other than Raven Reyes herself. Clarke had been beside herself in hysterics. 

“Shut up,” Lexa had said, her face beet red. Raven had only waggled her eyebrows at Lexa and warned that she was a cuddler. Great. 

\--

Raven’s words turn out to be horribly prophetic. Lexa wakes up in the morning only to find out that one of Raven’s arm is over Lexa’s body. She cranes her head to see that Raven is completely sprawled out, taking up nearly the whole bed, therefore forcing Lexa all the way to the side. Perfect. 

A shadow passes by Lexa and she turns around only to see Clarke is standing in front of her with a huge grin on her face. Before Lexa can even form words, she sees Clarke’s phone in her hand that’s aimed right at her. Lexa has no time to protest before Clarke’s triumphant grin gets even wider. Clarke cackles. 

“This is pure gold. Lexa, you look so miserable in this picture,” Clarke says, turning her phone so that Lexa can see it. Lexa blinks and sees herself with a horrible case of bed head up against Raven sporting a huge scowl on her face. 

“Delete this,” she growls. 

Clarke shakes her head. “Not a chance. I needed a new wallpaper for my phone anyways.” 

Lexa groans, resigned to her fate. Suddenly, she feels two arms wrapped around her and Raven presses her body right against Lexa’s back. 

“Mm,” Raven sighs. “What’s the matter babe? You not a fan of our sleeping arrangements?” 

“You guys are terrible.” And with that, Lexa wrestles free of Raven’s grip and heads directly to the bathroom, leaving behind Raven and Clarke’s boisterous laughter. 

\--

After breakfast (which is full of teasing at Lexa’s expense), they split up. Raven goes back to the garage and Clarke and Lexa go to investigate the ghost. 

“We should ask the neighbors and see if they know anything,” Lexa suggests. Clarke nods in approval. 

They walk over to where Mrs. Barnes’ house is and they’re unsure where to begin when they hear someone calling out. 

“Hello girls! Are you looking for Mrs. Barnes? She stepped out I’m afraid.” A kindly looking woman from next door says. She’s sitting outside on her porch on a rocking chair. In her lap is yarn and needles. 

“Actually, we were hoping to ask you something,” Clarke says. 

The woman looks surprised but she nods. “Well come on over and sit.” 

Clarke and Lexa walk to the woman’s porch and sit down on the chairs by where the woman is. 

“I’m Mrs. Barnes’ neighbor, Ethel Winters but just call me Ethel.” 

“I’m Clarke and this is Lexa.” Lexa nods in affirmation. 

“We were wondering what Mrs. Barnes’ husband was like.” 

Ethel’s eyebrows shoot up. “What her husband was like? I’m afraid I can’t be of much help there.” 

Lexa raises an eyebrow at Clarke and Clarke subtly nods at her. 

“Oh really? Because Beatrice seemed to think you did.” Clarke’s lying, of course, but it seemed to have done the trick since Ethel looks indignant. 

Ethel scoffs. “Beatrice really should learn when to mind her tongue.” She sighs. “Alright, yes. I did know her late husband but we weren’t on the best terms.” 

“How come?” Lexa asks. 

Ethel wrinkles her nose. “He was a bully, a nasty sort of fellow. Hell of a temper too. I would hear them yelling at all hours of the night just because Mrs. Barnes forgot to pick up the mail immediately or something trivial like that.” She leans back in her chair and sighs. “To be honest, none of us were sorry to find out that he had passed away. The neighborhood’s been a lot quieter since then.” 

Lexa was hit with an idea. “Ethel, could you describe how he looked the last time you saw him?” 

Ethel frowned. “He looked the same as always. He had white hair and thick bushy eyebrows and a mustache to match it. He was wearing his usual outfit of shorts and a wife beater. He was swearing up a storm because his lawn mower wasn’t working properly.” 

“How soon did he die after you saw him?”

“Why, the very next day.”

Lexa had to fight hard to conceal her triumphant grin. “Thank you Ethel. You’ve been very helpful.” Ethel waves her off. 

She stands up and Clarke looks bewildered but she follows Lexa’s example. 

“Thank you,” Clarke says with a smile. 

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I wasn’t of more help.”

“Trust me,” Lexa says, “You were perfect.” 

They walk away and as soon as they’re out of earshot, Clarke stops Lexa in her tracks. 

“Shouldn’t we have asked her more questions? What makes you so sure it’s him?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Didn’t you hear what she said? The last time she saw him, he had white hair, bushy eyebrows, and a mustache.”

Clarke looks lost. “What does his hair have to do with anything?”

“Do you remember what Mrs. Barnes told us? That he had been sick for a while and had liver cancer. If he had been going under chemotherapy, he wouldn’t have any hair left.” 

Realization hits Clarke. “And he still had the energy to mow the lawn up until he died.” 

“Exactly. It seems to me that our dear old Mrs. Barnes murdered her husband and now his ghost is haunting her.” 

Clarke grins. “Well, I guess you realize that we now have to dig up his remains and salt and burn them.”

Lexa wrinkles her nose. “It’s one of the many perks of our job.” She checks her watch. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to wait until nightfall. The residents may oppose to us digging up a corpse in broad daylight.” 

Clarke sighs. “We wouldn’t want to lower their property value.” 

Lexa gives a low laugh and Clarke grins in return. Clarke bumps against Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa feels a swooping sensation in her stomach. It’s not entirely unpleasant. 

\--

Having nothing else to do, they decide to join Raven at the garage. When they get there, they’re greeted with the sight of a grease-stained Raven yelling at one of the workers. 

Clarke and Lexa hover a few feet away awkwardly, letting them duel it out. After a few minutes, the man storms away and Raven turns to face them, smirking. She wipes the grease off of her hands and walks over to where they are. 

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “What was that all about?” 

“Oh that? Ah he was just another idiot who doesn’t know how cars work.” 

“Doesn’t he work here?”

“Which makes it all the more embarrassing for him. Don’t worry- I sorted him out.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes but drops the subject. “Anyways, is the car fixed?” 

Raven nods. “Yup! Good as new. We can leave as soon as I shower.” 

“Well, that’ll have to be tonight. First, we have to deal with a ghost first.” 

Raven grimaces. “Salting and burning it?” 

“Yup.” 

“Well have fun with that. I volunteer to stay in the car for car getaway duty.” 

“Helpful as always, Reyes.” 

Raven throws up her arms. “Hey, I fixed the car. Besides you guys were the one who took up this case, not me.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Besides,” Raven drops her voice low. “You get to see a sweaty and dirty Lexa.”

“You realize I can hear every word of what you say?” Lexa says, scowling.

Raven ignores Lexa. “Eh, Clarke? What d’ya say? You ready to see that in action?”

“Once again, I’m still here.” 

\--

Lexa wipes the sweat off of her brow. They’ve been digging for a while and her arms are sore. However, she’s still going strong. The same can’t be said for Clarke. Clarke’s movements are slowing by the minute. Lexa continues shoveling at a steady pace but Clarke sticks her shovel in the ground and leans against it, breathing heavily. 

“Tired?” Lexa smirks. 

Clarke shakes her head, her chest heaving. Not that Lexa’s was trying to stare but Clarke’s in a low-cut white tank top and wow. 

“Just taking a short break.”

Lexa just continues her steady rate of shoveling. She’s acutely aware of Clarke’s eyes on her but ignores it. 

“How are you still shoveling? Are you a machine?” Clarke asks, incredulous. 

Lexa just shrugs. “I’ve done this lots of times before. You get used to it.” 

Clarke hums in response. Out of the corner of Lexa’s eye, she sees a flicker.

“Clarke, watch out!”

Clarke is surprisingly quick on her feet and swings her shovel around. The ghost dissipates into thin air with a screech. 

“We better hurry up. He’s getting angry,” Lexa says. 

Clarke doesn’t protest and quickly begins shoveling. They both keep an eye out for another spectral appearance. Their shovels hit against bone and in that instant, an inhumane howl pierces the sky. 

“Clarke, you go first.” 

Clarke goes to climb up when the ghost appears in front of her. She stumbles and loses her balance. Lexa is ready and swings her shovel through the ghost.

“Hurry!” 

Clarke clambers up and reaches down to grab Lexa’s hand. With great effort, Clarke brings up Lexa to ground level. Clarke’s eyes widen and Lexa whirls around and smacks the air once again. 

“Salt and burn it! I’ll keep watch,” Lexa commands with complete authority. Clarke nods and quickly shakes salt all over the bones. She takes out a lighter and clicks it several times to no success. The howls get louder and louder. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Clarke swears. After a few more tries, she successfully gets it lit up. She drops it on the grave below. 

The ghost howls and shrieks as the flames burn. The screams die as quickly as the flame goes out until it is complete silence. 

Clarke and Lexa breathe heavily, witnessing the newly burnt grave. They’re silent for a few moments while they catch their breath. 

“Thank you,” Clarke says. Lexa shakes her head in dismissal. “Seriously,” Clarke insists. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” 

Lexa looks at Clarke in the eye. “We make a good team.”

Clarke nods and grins. “Yeah we do.” 

\--

Before they get inside Raven’s car, Clarke turns to Lexa.

“You know, I’m glad you decided to come along.” 

Lexa gives her a small smile. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for this to be a one shot but I liked the story and the characters too much to let it go. I definitely want to do a slow build for Clarke and Lexa's relationship but also Clarke/Lexa/Raven?? :D I'd love to hear people's thoughts on this! (Comments = more motivation to write). I'm masterofnaan on tumblr as well


	3. Chapter 3

Raven wakes up with a jolt. She breathes heavily as she looks around in the darkness. She winces and clutches her leg. Her leg feels like it’s on fire and she has to focus on controlling her breathing. She takes a few calming breaths and realizes where she is. 

She’s currently in a motel room where Clarke and Lexa are sleeping. She checks the clock. It’s four in the morning. Great. Shit. She forgot that she’s sharing the bed with Lexa. She doesn’t know how she managed to get stuck sharing a bed again. Clarke is too good at rock paper scissors for her own damn good. 

Raven glances over to Lexa to see that the woman is still sleeping soundly. Good. Raven carefully swings her legs off the bed, puts on her brace while being vigilant to be quiet, and sneaks out the door. 

The cold air hits her at once but she finds it invigorating. She leans against the guardrail and exhales. The nightmares are nothing new. Every so often she gets flashbacks to the accident. It’s not as intense or vivid as it used to be in the beginning but the memory still stings. 

Clarke doesn’t know that Raven still gets nightmares and Raven is not about to change that. If she knew, she would just feel guilty and blame herself, which Raven doesn’t want. It wasn’t Clarke’s fault in the first place. Raven should’ve been paying more attention; she should’ve known better. Raven clenches her fists. Out of the two them, Raven was more experienced and should’ve been faster, smarter. But that’s all in the past now. 

Raven was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she sees a movement in the corner of her eye and jolts. She squints and sees that it’s Lexa. Lexa smoothly mimics Raven’s position and leans against the guardrails. 

“You okay?” Lexa murmurs. 

“Yeah, fine,” Raven mutters, avoiding eye contact. 

Lexa raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t press further for information. The two of them stand side by side in silence. 

Suddenly, Raven finds herself grateful for Lexa’s company. Lexa doesn’t need answers or press too much. She’s content to providing silent support. That’s exactly what she needs at the moment. 

After a few minutes, Raven’s stomach growls. Lexa glances over and raises an eyebrow. 

“You hungry?” Raven asks. 

Lexa nods. 

Raven waves a hand. “I know where we can get food.” 

A few minutes later, Raven has her arm halfway up the vending machine, scowling while Lexa looks on in amusement. 

“You know, you could pay like everyone else,” Lexa remarks. 

“Shut up,” Raven growls. “I’ve almost got it and ah-! Yes!” 

Raven withdraws her arm from the machine victorious and shows Lexa the handful of food she was able to score. 

Lexa quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “Impressive.” 

“Shut up and eat.” 

Raven sits down on the ground by the vending machine and tears into a granola bar. Lexa joins her and picks up a candy bar. 

“Really? Candy for breakfast?” Raven says while chewing. 

Lexa shrugs. “As long as you don’t tell my mother.” 

Raven snorts. “Mum’s the word.” 

They chew their food in silence for a few moments. Raven takes a huge bite and finishes her bar. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Why are you up anyways?” She asks Lexa. 

Lexa looks at her with her eyebrow raised. 

“Why are you up?” She counters. 

Raven grins. “Touché.” 

“So what’s the plan for today? Where are we headed?” 

“Mm. We’re probably gonna head to a hunter’s bar that’s not too far from here.” 

“Gathering information?” Lexa asks quietly. 

Raven nods and leans against the vending machine. Her leg aches but it isn’t as bad as it was earlier. 

Raven must’ve involuntarily winced since when she looks up, Lexa’s eyebrows are knitted in concern. 

“Are you okay?” She asks. 

Raven nods and sighs, rubbing her injured leg. “It’s not as bad as it used to be but it gets sore every so often. I’m fine.” 

Lexa nods but doesn’t press further. 

“Does Clarke know? That your leg still hurts?” Lexa asks after a few moments. 

Raven glares at her. “No and you’re not going to tell her.” 

“Why?” Lexa stares back at Raven evenly. 

Raven sighs and shakes her head. “It would just make her feel even more guilty than she already is. She doesn’t need the extra stress, okay?” 

“Okay,” Lexa says simply. “Clarke doesn’t have to know. But I want to know the next time it hurts. And any other time after that.” 

This time, it’s Raven that asks. She can’t fathom any reason as why Lexa would want to know. “Why?” 

Lexa shrugs. “One of us should know at least. It could be more serious than you let on and I think you’re too stubborn to tell us if it gets bad.” 

Raven scowls. “It’s none of your damn business, Lexa. Butt out.” 

Lexa shakes her head and clenches her jaw. “I choose what is and is not my business. I decided that this is.” 

Raven opens her mouth to make an angry retort but Lexa cuts her off.

“It’s very simple, Raven. Either you tell me or I tell Clarke.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Would you care to find out?” 

Raven exhales through her nose. Good god, this woman was infuriating. No wonder Clarke liked her so much. “Fine. But if you so much as hint-“

Lexa holds up her hand. “Yes, yes. You’ll devise some brutal way to kill me or something to that effect. I get the picture.” 

“Smart ass,” Raven mutters. 

Lexa’s mouth quirks up into a small smile. Raven checks her watch and sees that it’s only 4:30. Clarke wouldn’t be up for hours and she feels too restless to go back to sleep. She looks up from her watch and sees Lexa studying her. 

“I have cards in my backpack,” Lexa offers, as if she’s read Raven’s mind. Raven’s momentarily alarmed. Lexa couldn’t read minds could she? If she could, she’d cough right about now. A beat passes and no cough comes and Raven relaxes. Raven realizes how ridiculous she’s being and nods. 

Lexa’s back a few minutes later and smoothly rejoins Raven on the ground. 

“Clarke’s still asleep,” Lexa comments, saving Raven from asking. 

It’s still dark outside but Raven make out the cards from the dim orange glow from the light hanging above the vending machine. Lexa shuffles the cards expertly. 

“What should we play?” Lexa asks. 

“War,” Raven replies. 

“Really?” 

“What? Scared you’re going to lose?” 

Lexa scoffs. “Far from it. It’s just a little juvenile- that’s all.” 

“What’s that?” Raven mock gasps. “It sounds like someone’s scared that I’m going to kick her ass.” 

“Now you’re asking for it, Reyes.” 

“Just deal the cards,” Raven grins widely. 

Lexa shakes her head but complies. 

\--

“How is this possible? You must be cheating.” Lexa honest to God actually pouts, which sets off Raven. 

Raven laughs so hard that her stomach hurts. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a sore loser? Because you’re taking this very personally.” Lexa’s frown deepens at Raven’s laughter. 

Lexa scowls. “I am not a sore loser. I just fail to see how you could’ve gotten all of my cards this quickly.” 

“Lexa’s a sore loser,” Raven sing-songs, “Lexa’s a sore loser.”

Lexa rolls her eyes so hard that it looks physically painful. “You’re twelve,” she mutters, which just makes Raven laugh harder. 

“Two out of three?”

“I have a better idea. Let’s play blackjack.”

“Bring it on.” 

\--

“I lost again?” 

Raven waggles her eyebrows. “Gosh Lexa,” she says innocently. “You’re really bad at cards.” 

Lexa scoffs. “I don’t understand how you keep beating me. Even in a game of chance, you still win. How?” 

Raven taps her head with her knuckles. “I’m a genius, that’s how.” 

Lexa furrows her brows, contemplating Raven’s answer. Then her eyes clear with comprehension. “You were counting the cards,” she says. 

Raven taps an index finger against her nose. “Bingo.” 

Lexa shakes her head. “You’re really unbelievable, you know that?” 

“Oh I know. Don’t feel bad though. This is how I make my income.” 

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yup. Hunting isn’t exactly a profitable career you know.” 

“Fair point.” 

Raven puts down her cards. “I dunno about you but winning gets kinda boring after a while.”

Lexa scowls. “Shut up, it’s not my fault you’re some kind of card shark.”

Raven snorts. “Wow, that’s offensive. All this? This is pure skill.” 

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Whatever, let’s do something else instead.” 

Raven checks her watch. It’s still way too early in the morning. She exhales and scratches the back of her neck. “Mm. Tell me a fact about yourself.” 

“Like what?”

“Like anything. I don’t give a shit.” 

“This is stupid,” Lexa mutters. She pauses for a few moments, contemplating. “I can’t whistle.” 

“Seriously?”

“What?”

Raven lets out a low wolf whistle. 

“Show off.” 

Raven chuckles and shakes her head. “I can’t help it that I’m just so amazing.” 

“It’s your turn.”

“My turn for what?” 

“To tell me a fact about yourself, genius.” 

Raven puts her hands on her hips and does her best terrible Lexa impression. “What happened to Ms. Mockery is not the product of a strong mind?” 

“That was awful. I sound nothing like that.” 

Raven laughs. “I actually think it was spot on.” 

Lexa sighs and puts her hand through her hair. “Anyways, go on.” 

“Let’s see. A fact about myself. Well, I am ridiculously good looking and talented to boot.”

“Don’t forget humble.” 

“That too.” 

Raven grins widely and lets out a laugh. Lexa pretends to scowl but she joins in on the laughter after a few moments. 

It’s only then that Raven realizes how light outside it’s gotten. The sun is already out and there’s signs of life in the motel. She yawns. 

“We should go back to the room. See if Clarke’s up,” Raven says. 

Lexa nods and gathers up the playing cards. Raven stands up slowly, the pain in her legs barely noticeable anymore. Lexa stands up as well and glances meaningfully at Raven’s leg. Raven nods to indicate that it’s fine and Lexa gives a small smile of confirmation. 

They get back to the room and close the door behind them quietly. Clarke, mercifully, is still sleeping. Her eyes are closed and her blonde hair is splayed all over her pillow. 

“Where’ve you guys been?” Clarke grouses, “You’ve been ages.” Her eyes remain closed. 

Lexa looks at Raven meaningfully, deferring to Raven for an answer. 

“Lexa was hungry so we raided the vending machine,” Raven answers. “Here, have a granola bar.” She tosses it onto Clarke’s bed where it hits Clarke’s arm. 

“Ugh, Raven, really?” Clarke cracks open a sleepy eye and looks at the alarm clock. She immediately groans and retreats back into the bed. “It’s seven fucking AM.” 

Raven snorts, used to Clarke’s grouchy nature in the mornings. She was definitely not a morning person. 

“C’mon Clarke, get up. We’ll get breakfast and then hit Bobby’s.” 

“Wonderful, I get to look forward to creepy guys staring at my boobs,” Clarke grumbles but she gets up anyways. She darts for the bathroom and slams the door. Raven goes over to Clarke’s bed and sits on it, rolling her eyes. 

Lexa catches Raven’s eye and smiles. She motions for the granola bar on Clarke’s bed, which Raven tosses to her. 

Lexa opens the wrapper and chews on the bar. “What sort of place is Bobby’s anyways? I thought it was a hunting bar.” 

“It is. However, it can kinda be seedy since most hunters are, well, male and drunkards,” Raven explains. “That combination makes them annoyingly horny. Clarke gets the worst of it though since she has big boobs and blonde hair.” 

“Flattering description Raven,” Clarke yells from the bathroom, her voice muffled. 

“No problem,” Raven yells back. She looks back to Lexa who sports a faint smile of amusement. “Anyways, yeah. I usually avoid that place but it’s the place to go if you’re looking for someone or if you just need information in general.” 

Lexa nods in understanding. “Here.” She says, tossing Raven the half-eaten granola bar. Raven catches it out of reflex and frowns at Lexa, not understanding. Just then, Clarke comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. Upon seeing the granola bar in Raven’s hand, she pulls the toothbrush out in disbelief.

“Raven,” she admonishes. “I can’t believe you ate my granola bar.” 

Raven splutters, not knowing what to do with the bar in her head. “What the- I didn’t-“ She says helplessly. She looks over at Lexa who sports an innocent look on her face. 

“Clarke’s right,” Lexa says seriously. “You did give her that bar.” 

“See? Thank you Lexa. She agrees with me. You don’t just eat another girl’s bar after giving it to her.”

Raven glares at Lexa. Lexa quirks up an eyebrow. 

“Well, you deserve it after beating me so many times,” Lexa whispers low enough so Clarke doesn’t hear. 

Raven slumps against Clarke’s bed and groans while Lexa laughs. 

\--

Raven yawns widely and leans against her hand, her elbow propped on the table. She watches Clarke and Lexa talk to each other while she attempts to stay awake. They’re seated at some local diner and it’s taking all of her willpower to keep her eyes awake. Clarke shoots her a sympathetic look. 

“Hey, we’ll get some coffee in you, okay?” 

Raven sleepily nods. Her bladder is full and she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. When she comes back, she sees Clarke and Lexa whispering to each other in hushed tones. Whatever their conversation is about, it looks serious. 

When Raven comes by the table, they immediately clam up. Raven narrows her eyes in suspicion and shoots Lexa a look. Lexa’s face is impassive and she gives Raven an imperceptible shake of her head. Raven lifts an eyebrow but says nothing, choosing to sit back down. 

After they finish breakfast, they head out to Bobby’s.


End file.
